Lucky the Rabbit
Lucky the Rabbit is one of the many enemies in Dark Deception. He will make his first appearance in Chapter 4, and is one of the main enemies of an unknown seventh level, sharing the level with the other Joy Joy Gang: Hangry, Penny, and other enemies alongside with them, as it is confirmed by Vince Livings that there are more enemies that are confirmed to appear in Chapter 4. 'Appearance' Lucky appears as a yellow anthropomorphic animatronic rabbit, with a lighter color to his muzzle, inner ears, and stomach. Like his fellow animatronics, he has four fingers. Lucky's has large white eyes, and buckteeth forming a light smile. He appears to be wearing dark brown gloves, and slippers, while also wearing a lavender bow tie. A withered version of him is present. In this look, he has metallic red eyes, and rotten human-like teeth with his normal buck teeth absent. It is currently unknown when this version of him will occur. 'Behavior' In the seventh level, he, Hangry, and Penny will all be after the player. Although his in-game behavior has yet to be confirmed, he will have his own unique ability that will not be shared with the other mascots. Personality Based on the video revealing his voice, Lucky displays a somewhat cruel, arrogant, and self-confident personality, seen when he menacingly explained his name was based on how he "never loses". He also appears somewhat psychotic, judging by him shouting "Joy!" with a psychotic demeanor. 'Trivia' * He is inspired by many animatronic characters, from Showbiz, Terminator, and Chuck E Cheese. ** In addition, fans have mentioned Lucky has a resemblance to the character Spring Bonnie (From Five Nights at Freddy's) due to his purple bow-tie and yellow color but in reality, he was created before Five Nights at Freddy´s 3 was released. *** Additionally, his design looks similar to Glitchtrap, a recently new character from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, with similarities to Spring Bonnie. * His overall appearance and design may be based off Cuddles from Happy Tree Friends web series due to the fact they are both yellow rabbits wearing slippers on their feet. ** It is also speculated by some people that he may also be based on Robbie the Rabbit from Silent Hill 3, as shown by the comparison of these two characters here. * His name may be based on Oswald's "The Lucky Rabbit" title. * He is the only monster that does not have blood slipping out in its portal icon. *Currently, he is the only animatronic whose alternate appearance doesn't give him a mechanically damaged look. * He, along with Hangry and Penny likely all represent Automatonophobia, the fear of humanoids and/or animatronics. The same goes for the Gold Watchers and Mannequins. He may also represent Technophobia, the fear of technology. * He was the only monster that actually has noticeable pupils in his OST thumbnail and the main menu screen image, with Mama Bear being the second to have this feature. All other monsters currently in the game so far that appears in both the OST thumbnail and the main menu screen image has their own eyes completely black and eyeless. Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Chapter 4 Category:Animatronics